


Wine It, Dine It, 69 It

by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bunker Fic, Foreskin Play, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's the one to teach Cas everything about sex, and tonight they're going to try something new. It helps that Cas is both eager and inventive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine It, Dine It, 69 It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KleverKills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleverKills/gifts).



> Written for [Castielsboy](http://castielsboy.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. What can I say, he wanted some 69-ing and I threw in a couple of extras.
> 
> My own Tumblr can be found [here](http://purplecockhead.com/).

They’re bored and watching a TV show on the couch. Dean’s not paying a lot of attention, because Castiel’s hand is on his thigh and he’s a goddamn tease. His slim fingers are trailing over his thighs at the seam, splay lightly across the growing bulge in his jeans, after a while he starts toying with the hair at the back of Dean’s head and then Cas leans in far enough to press a kiss behind Dean’s ear.

Thank God Sam’s in the bathroom, taking a long bath listening to the radio he dragged in with him. Dean thinks he’s probably still scarred from that time he was giving Cas his first blowjob on the couch, and Sam came walking in just as Cas had started to moan loudly.

“My room,” he asks, turning his head to Cas’ and kissing his lips.

“Yes,” Castiel says and then he’s scrambling up, walking ahead of Dean to his room in the bunker—and it’s always Dean’s, because Castiel’s own has only a twin bed in it. Dean’s has a queen-size, a chair, and bedposts to which he can lock a pair of handcuffs.

He pushes Cas up against the door as he locks it behind them, kissing him and grinding their hips together.

“Blowjob?” he asks and Cas pushes him to the bed, dragging his hands up Dean’s chest and taking his shirt with them. Dean lifts his arms and Cas pulls off his shirt, his mouth on Dean’s nipples and his hands on Dean’s fly.

“Yes,” he growls as he pushes down Dean’s jeans. Dean kicks them off and pulls off his socks. He then helps Cas undress, kissing him all the while. 

“At the same time?” Dean asks and Cas pulls away from the kiss, gets up, and almost stumbles as he tries to pull off his jeans and socks at the same time.

“How-“ he starts to ask and Dean grins lewdly, laying back on the bed with his legs spread.

“I’ll show you, Cas. You know I will.”

Cas joins him on the bed, and Dean physically shows him how to crouch above Dean, his head between Dean’s legs and his own knees on both sides of Dean’s head. Dean puts a pillow under his head so it covers Cas’ legs, before lifting his head up to lick at the tip of Cas’ dick.

“Ohh,” Cas moans, breath gushing over Dean’s cock before he gets with the program and swallows Dean down. Dean can feel how he’s eager, taking more than he can comfortably take, but it feels so goddamn good.

He opens his own mouth, propped up on one elbow while he has his free hand on Cas’ hip, keeping him more or less still as he starts to fuck him with his mouth. Dean’s own hips are bucking up a little, Cas’ mouth closed tight around him and his hand fisting the base of Dean’s cock. If Dean wasn’t sure yet about who should be on top here, he is when he feels Castiel’s other hand close around his balls.

“Oh fuck,” he moans around Cas’ dick, dripping precome onto his tongue. He pulls away to swallow properly, then mouths along the hard length of Cas’ dick, nipping at it with his mouth and his teeth—making Cas yelp, but god, he knows Castiel loves it.

Cas keeps swallowing him down deeper and deeper, now with just two fingers and his thumb around Dean’s cock and the back of his throat moving around the tip. Dean is letting the head of Cas’ own dick rest against his tongue, afraid of letting him near his teeth because what Cas is doing feels so goddamn good. 

“Cas,” he chants, “Cas, oh god, Cas, that feels so fucking good, shit, keep going, keep going,” and his balls are tightening and his legs are trembling and he can feel his orgasm build so fast, so sweet—

And then Cas’ mouth is gone and his fingers are squeezing tight at the base of his dick, his other hand pulling expertly at his balls, and the building orgasm fades away so Dean’s left with a painfully hard cock. This isn’t something he’s used to from Cas, who is always eager to please him; usually as fast as possible.

“Cas-“ he whines and Cas doesn’t respond, just pushes his hips down so his dick nudges against Dean’s mouth, his cheek.

“Suck me off,” he tells Dean, “and I’ll let you.”

Dean closes his eyes, opening his mouth to take Cas back in. His neck is starting to ache, as is his jaw, but Castiel’s moans are completely worth it. He keeps going and going, chasing Cas’ orgasm almost as desperately as his own, but when Cas starts to get really, really into it he decides that two can play this game.

He pulls away, stretching his jaw and watching a strand of precome drip down from Cas’ twitching dick, landing on his sternum.

“Serves you right,” he tells Cas, who makes a high pitched noise as his hips keep bucking forward.

Cas leans his upper body back down, scratching his stubble along Dean’s balls and dick, and it’s too fucking sensitive on the head but not enough to make him come, so Dean props himself up his arms, sucking one of Cas’ balls into his mouth before releasing it again. Then Cas sucks a line of marks along the inside of Dean’s thigh before lightly taking his foreskin between his teeth and pulling gently. 

Dean’s still moaning from that when he pushes his tongue firmly against Cas’ slit, clearing away the precome before rubbing his thumb against it. He takes away his hands when Cas starts to tremble, and after Cas has used precome to slick down Dean’s own cock, he simply blows against the swollen skin of Cas’.

After that, both of them lie teetering on the edge for a while, needing nothing more than a couple of firm strokes or a sucking mouth, the room filled with their harsh breathing and the scents of sex and sweat.

Dean rolls onto his side, almost knocking Cas over, opening the drawer with the lube in it. Cas pushes himself up and lies down next to him, his head by Dean’s feet and his cock resting against his stomach. 

Dean finds the lube and spreads Cas’ legs. They’ve done this once before, with Dean fingering Cas as Cas jerked off to Dean’s rhythm. Now, he sits up and beats away Cas’ own hand when he’s reaching for his cock. Dean slicks up his fingers, sliding in one. He leans up over Cas, a little awkward with one hand stuck between Castiel’s legs, and kisses him deeply.

When Cas says, “Add another,” Dean complies. He stretches Cas, then slides his fingers in as deep as they’ll go and crooks them, searching until he finds Castiel’s prostate. It’s easy to tell when he does because Cas stretches his body like a cat and stares at him with big eyes, his jaw gone slack as he scrambles for more purchase on the sheets.

“Dean,” he mutters then, and Dean grins as he keeps rubbing at the spot. Last time, they’d done it like this for five minutes before deciding that Cas couldn’t come from it. Now, Dean is determined to try again.

“You like it, Cas?” he asks, watching as shivers run up and down Cas’ body. He’s unable to keep still, his limbs trashing under Dean’s ministrations. 

“Dean, oh fuck,” Cas says instead of responding, his dick red and hard and leaking and no doubt as painful as Dean’s own. He’s holding onto the foot end of the bed, his knuckles white as Dean keeps fucking him with his fingers. 

“Gonna come?” Dean asks and Cas shakes his head.

“Can’t,” he groans, “you have to, Dean, I need-“

“I know what you need,” Dean whispers into Cas’ sweaty skin. Cas gasps and braces himself for it—for whatever it is he expects, but instead Dean pulls his fingers out of Cas’ body and cleans them on the sheets. 

He kisses Cas, crouching over his body without touching him with any part except his mouth. He pushes a hand in Cas’ hair, damp with sweat, and then Cas’ hand is on his cock. His touch is teasing, fingers stroking and tugging lightly at his foreskin, pulling it over the head and then sliding it back, and it doesn’t take long before Dean is gasping again. 

Whenever he gets closer to climaxing, though, Cas stops moving and tugs at his balls, his fingers sometimes slipping back a little further to press at the sensitive skin behind or at the tight ring of muscles. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s begging, “Cas, fuck, just let me come,” into Castiel’s burning skin.

“Let me come first,” Cas responds, pulling Dean’s head away from his chest and kissing him. “Won’t let you come until you make me come.”

“No,” Dean gasps, pushing his hips forward and then Cas’ hand is gone completely.

“Yes,” Cas whispers back, “I know where your handcuffs are.”

“Cas-“ Dean complains but Cas shakes his head, his cheeks flushed as he reaches for the lube. 

“Come on, Dean,” he says, opening the tube, and Dean shivers, because he can’t deny Castiel what he wants much longer.

Cas grabs Dean’s hand and pours some slick onto it, and Dean gives in. “Okay,” he says, “okay.” His own cock twitches as he pushes two fingers back into Cas, who pushes his hips up in response. It doesn’t take long before they find their previous rhythm again, except this time Dean kisses Cas’ jaw, his collarbones, clavicle, nipples—all the way down until Cas’ dick is nudging against his chin.

He opens his mouth, Cas’ cock fat on his tongue, slick with bitter precome. He starts sucking, simultaneously fucking Cas with his fingers, and Castiel makes the best noises he’s ever heard. He sighs and moans, and his fingers are pulling at Dean’s hair, urging him to go faster, and Dean complies, bobbing his head up and down.

Dean uses his other hand to fist the base of Cas’ dick. His smell is heavy in his nose, dense sex air that makes him choke more than Castiel’s dick but gets him harder than anything else. It’s fucking awesome, and he wishes this could go on forever—minus the persisting ache in his jaw and his neck. 

Yet, it doesn’t take long before Cas is babbling nonsense, strings of moans that sound like they should be words, and Dean pulls off almost all the way, dipping his tongue into the leaking slit and then sucking hard on the head.

Cas’ come leaks past his tongue into his mouth and Dean shudders along with Cas, swallowing as much as he can and feeling the rest drip from the corners of his mouth, down Cas ‘ cock. When he can feel Castiel going soft in his mouth, he lets go, carefully lowering Cas’ dick back onto his belly.

Cas looks at him, his eyes unfocused and a dopey grin on his face. 

Dean shivers, smiling back as he crawls up over Cas’ body. “Will I get my reward now?” he whispers, nudging the shell of Cas’ ear with his nose. 

“Yes,” Castiel whispers back, and it’s strange, how quiet their voices are now that first edge has been taken off—regardless of Dean still being hard as a rock.

Cas’ hand is cleverly curling itself around Dean’s cock, his movements quick and sure and that does show how often they’ve been doing this by now, the fact that Castiel knows exactly what Dean likes. That he has heard the moans Dean makes when he rolls his balls in his hand a hundred times before. That he knows Dean likes being kissed when his orgasm is about to overtake him, and to keep on kissing even as his body shocks under Cas’ hands like it is now, Cas’ free fingers pinching his nipple at just the right moment, leaving Dean gasping for air and breathing in Cas’ breath.

Afterwards, Cas gets tissues to wipe Dean’s stomach free of come, smiling at the mess he made. Dean can’t stop himself from commenting, “Should swallow that next time, Cas. Saves a lotta mess.”

“I don’t care, Dean,” Castiel replies, lying back down next to Dean, the tissue gross and crumpled on the floor. Dean would comment on it, if it weren’t so that Cas is only picking up on his Dean’s own habits. 

“It’d be hot, too,” Dean grins up at the ceiling and feels Cas’ arm warm and heavy on his stomach.

“Whatever, Dean,” Cas says through a yawn, pressing his body up against Dean’s. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

Dean smiles as he hears Cas’ light snoring, not even bothering to answer anymore and instead playing with the drying curls at the back of Cas’ neck.


End file.
